Salvatore
by Angel Marie Winchester
Summary: What if he had a love before Katherine showed.What if his love turned first? But when katherine appears it ruins it all.Now A century and a half later he sees her again.Will there love continue or will katherine and a ex-mate get in their way of happines
1. She's back & My fiancee

_**Salvatore**_

_**By; Jessa Patience**_

_**Characters are a bit OCC.**_

_**DO NOT OWN CHARACTERS BUT ASHI, KIRA, AYUMI, AMATERASU, AND VICTORIA.**_

_**DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DAIRIES (I wish)**_

_**(*) means its in japanese just the english translation.**_

_**Summery;**_

"_All of a sudden she shivered, and grabbed her neck. He's here."_

_Chapter 1_

_She's back & My fiancée_

A young hot, sexy looking man stood out in the night in the middle of the cemetery. _'If she knew where I was. Why did she never find me?' _he thought sadly. As his thoughts made him dwell in his sorrow. He didn't notice it got fogger and fogger while the ground disappeared beneath him. 'I can't believe I'm saying this, but Stefan was right. Katherine never loved me. She compelled me. She used me.' Still oblivious to the fog, his thoughts carried on. 'Stefan was right, but I won't let him know that. That's my little secret.' He thought with a dark chuckle.

He looked around. His handsome face turned from a dark expression to a confused one. "What the hell?" He wondered allowed. He heard a soft sound of movement to his left. He turned in that direction to see three outlines of what appeared to be humans at a distance.

"Mmmm… Food came to me for a change." He said with a smirk forming on his handsome face. As the outlines came clearer. He could clearly see three young beautiful teenage girls. 'Well maybe these ladies will love a piece of me.' He thought with a dark chuckle. "Damon, Damon, Damon." An angelic voice said with amusement. The man named Damon quickly whipped the smirk off his face and bore a confused expression.

"Now ladies, its not fair that beautiful ladies, as yourself, know my name, but I don't know yours." Damon asked cooly. "Sister's dear, I believe Damon's right. Shall we grace him with our names?" The same angelic voice asked her sister's beside her. Damon could see him nod slightly through the thick fog. Damon was growing rather impatient, seeing only there outline and not their face made him a bit on edge.

Damon could clearly see that the middle one was the oldest, by watching her movements.

"I know you can see our silhouette, Damon. So watch carefully."

Damon grew angry, no one tells Damon Salvatore what to do, but he swallowed it down and nodded anyways. The middle on pointed to herself, clearly she knew Damon could see her.

"I'm Ashi Taishou," she pointed to her right, "this is Kira Taishou," she pointed to her left." And this is our youngest sister Ayumi Takashi-Taishou." The angelic voice named Ashi said. "We came from Japan, to help you… But we have no where to stay. Would you be so kind enough, to let us stay with you and your younger brother?" Ashi asked. "Why should I? I can't even see you." Damon rudely said. Ashi laughed. She cleared the fog, allowing her and her sisters to be seen. Damon stood there speechless. There who stood before him was three beautiful, sexy teens.

Ashi, the one in the middle, wore black leather skin tight pants, with a blood red shirt with a black broken heart, with a black leather jacket, that covered it. On her feet she had black leather boots. She had the most amazing dark brown eyes that seemed to sparkly with mischief. Her hair was black with red streaks that seemed to pull her look together wonderfully. Making her look like a dark angel sent just for him.

Kira, the one to the right, wore the same thing only with a purple shirt instead of a red one. She had light brown, almost hazel eyes that seem to be mischievous as well. Her dark brown hair flowed behind her, her purple bangs, moved to the side, framing her pale beautiful face. Ayumi, the youngest and to Ashi's left, wore the same thing as the other two. But instead of a red or purple shirt and blue one was in it's place. Her dirty blonde hair flowed down her back, her hazel eyes were blank, void of any emotion.

Ashi saw his expression and chuckled.

"So Damon would you so kindly let us stay with you?"

Damon nodded, still speechless, but motioned them to follow. The sisters understood and followed him to the Salvatore boarding house. Damon didn't want to go home so soon, so he slowly walked home. At the moment he wanted to spend time with the dark angel that was made for him only, and not share her with Stefan.

The girls understood his intentions of not returning home so soon. But choose to not say a word. Instead they spoke in Japanese to keep Damon from understanding them. "* We got him wrapped around our finger. He'll do whatever we want him to. And finally have these humans off our backs.*" Ashi said with a chuckle. "*You mean you'll have him wrapped around your finger. He seems to have a kean interest in you. Us, not so much.*" Kira said with a teasing tone. "*I agree with Kira. Remember his thought. He said you were a dark angel MADE for him.*" Ayumi said with an empathies on made.

"*Maybe*" Ashi said with a shrug.

30 minutes passed before Damon and the sisters arrived at the Salvatore boarding house. "Damon are you-'' Stefan stopped when he saw Damon brought over some familiar company. "Hello Stefan." Both Damon and the sisters said at the same time. Damon took a step inside and gave his brother a look that said, 'I-will-tell-you-later'

"Well Damon wont you be so kind enough to invite us in." Ashi said seductively. Damon gulped. "Please come in and make yourself at home." When the three sisters walked in, only then did Damon realized all they had was one small bag for each of them. Stefan looked at Damon, before he turned to the girls. "I'm guessing you guys are Vampires now?" Stefan asked Kira and Ayumi.

Ashi snapped her head in his direction and looked at him with cold, dead eyes. "No, shit Sherlock." She snapped. Damon laughed. Ashi looked at him and smiled. Kira sighed, "Sorry Stefan, my sister hates it when people are upset, it… Irritates her to a certain extent." She said with a wink in his direction.

"So Damon, dear, were will we sleep." Ashi asked sweetly. Damon seemed to think about it for a second before he replied. "At the… moment we only have one room available. Two of you will have to share a room the other one would have to stay with me in my room. Kira and Ayumi will have to share. Ashi you can stay with me in my room." The three girls laughed, they knew the real reason, but didn't mind. "Oh, Damon if you wanted me all to yourself all you had to do was say so." Ashi said vampirish and smirked.

Damon blushed.

Within 10 minutes Damon showed the girls where they will be staying; only showing Ashi last. "I have to talk to my brother, so make yourself at home. I'll be back soon." Damon said before he disappeared in the darkness of the hallway. Ashi sighed; she walked over to the door and closed it, before she slowly fell to the floor breathing deeply.

Damon appeared in front of his brother with a grin on his face.

"Damon, where did you find those girls?" Stefan asked.

"Actually believe it or not those girls found me."

"They found you?..."

"Ya, wired huh?"

"Don't you remember them?" Stefan questioned. Damon's grin disappeared and a confused one replaced it. Stefan took that as a no. "Remember the family that came with Katherine." Damon nodded. "That's them, minus Ayumi, they were smart enough to leave vampire killing spree happened." Stefan said. "And their names back then were; Jessa, Jamie, and Janisa." Damon's eyes grew wide after he heard Stefan. "It's really them, it's really her then." He whispered.

Stefan nodded sadly. "Yes."

"After all these years, why now?" Stefan shrugged. "I don't know Damon."

"Then do you know why she left, in the first place. WHY DID SHE LEAVE ME?" Damon yelled while shaking Stefan. Stefan grabbed his shoulders to stop him from moving.

"Sadly, yes."

"Then tell me."

"It's a long story."

"I don't care…"

"Alright, just to warn you. You asked for it. Back in 1863,one day I was hanging out with Jessa. She wanted to do something nice for you. She wanted my help, she didn't know what to do. As she was searching for something and freaking out, father went up to her. He had news to tell the both of us, manly just her. Father told her she had to marry you.

Jessa agreed in a heartbeat. She was so thrilled about it. She told me for hours on end how happy she was about the agreement. When she finally decided it was time to tell you. Because her and father agreed that it would be best if she told you. Katherine appeared in front of us, with a dark smile perched on her face. She told Jessa that she had to stay away from you or else. Jessa laughed and said never in a million years. Katherine smiled and just said you've been warned and left. Next thing I know Jessa's been turned and Katherine just said now you have to. She also said she has to leave now or she'll be exposed.

The only reason why she left was because she thought you'll never love a 'monster' she became." Stefan said. Damon sat there speechless. Stefan stood up and left the room and Damon to his thoughts. Once Stefan reached the hallway Ashi stepped out of the shadows.

"Tisk, tisk, Stefan you shouldn't have told him, shame on you." Ashi said in mock anger.

"I'm sorry Ashi, but he does have the right to know the REAL reason why you left." Stefan said softly.

"I know… I'm sorry, I'm still upset, even after a bit over a century."

"I know. It's ok. I understand perfectly clear."

"Thank you Stefan.

"You're Welcome Jessa."


	2. Amore Mio, My Love

**Chapter 2 Amore Mio**

Ashi slowly made her way back to Damon's room. Once she reached the safety his room, she stepped in and closed it behind her, and sighed. "Dooshite…" She whispered in the air. After a moment of silence she decided it was about time to get ready for bed. She walked across the room to her bag to look for her ihome. Moments later she found it and her ipod, she put the ihome on Damon's dresser and played "Tap That".

She took a couple of seconds to make sure she was home alone, turning up the song she went back to her bag to look for clothes to sleep in. After a minute she decided on a pair of Shorts and a tang top.

"Ah… Crap." She mumbled.

After 15 minutes of deep thoughts Damon decided to return to his room. Only when he opened the door he was greeted with Ashi dancing to "Tap That" by Megan McCauley. He stood at the door way, while she undressed reveling a tattoo on her lower back. He closed the door behind him and licked his lips.

'Yeah, I kinda like that,' 'God knows I do' Damon thought with a smirk. 'You bet I'm gonna get you, YOU,' blasted through the speakers. 'Come over here and play with me,' the moment Damon heard that he pounced on her and pinned her to the bed. Ashi yelped in surprise. "What the f-" Before she can finish a pair of sexy lips cut her off, kissing her hungrily. Ashi's eyes grew wide in surprise. She was shocked, to shocked to even do anything about it.

A tap on the window interrupted there kiss. "Ignore it." Damon mumbled against her lips, and continued to kiss her. The tapping continued and soon became a loud knock. Ashi's eyes flew to the window, and were surprised to see J-Rey, crouched there, like she's waiting for her prey. Quickly moving her head in J-Rey's direction, "Come in!" she yelled, before her lips were attacked again. She felt Damon growl in annoyance. "I'm pretty sure that's considered rape." A voice said to their right. Damon and Ashi's head snapped in that direction.

"J-Rey I hate your choice in music. Look where it got me. I really don't need this right now."

"Really Ashi, cause at the moment it doesn't seem like it."

Ashi glared at her when Damon attacked her neck with kisses.

"J-Rey, stop smirking like a cat, turn off the damn music and help me." She growled out.

"Fine."

J-Rey slowly walked over to Ashi's ihome, taking her sweet, sweet time. "Why are you walking slowly?" Ashi growled in annoyance. J-Rey turned around and looked at Ashi with mock pain on her face. "My dear, lovely, older, sister; don't you see I'm in pain? While coming to see you a boy randomly threw a wooden bat at me. Oh it hurt so very much, hearing my bones break, falling to the cold hard, ground." J-Rey said with mock sadness and fake tears going down her pale beautiful face.

"J-Rey stop your whining, and turn off the damn music."

"Alright, alright, shez I'll turn of THE song."

"Thank you… wait what!"

J-Rey quickly walked over to the ihome and changed the song to Love Game By Lady Gaga, before quickly leaving the room, before Ashi can yell at her. A few seconds later a scream can be heard from the room down the hall. Ashi growled with her shock wearing off. Ashi threw Damon off her and on his sofa, by his bookcase. "What the fuck is your problem, Damon?" Ashi growled out as she pinned him down harder. "What gave you the right to do that to me." "What made you think… it was ok?"

~Ashi's P.O.V.~

Damon looked at me, sadness clouding his beautiful crystal, blue eyes. My gazed softened, and I helped him sit up. "I'm sorry Damon." I said softly before I kissed him softly on the cheek. I let him go, forgetting the fact that I'm shirtless. I sat at the end of the couch still looking into his crystal blue eyes.

"Don't get me wrong after a century and a half, I still love you, Damon. But things change, people change. Just awhile ago I got me heart broken by this jackass. I trusted him, I didn't love me, but I trusted him."

I grabbed his hands in mine and held them tightly.

"You have to understand, Damon. At the moment I'm hurting, and having some trust issues." I slowly rose one of my hands and stroke his cheek tenderly with my thump, looking into his eyes lovingly. "Please have patience with me?"

Damon's gazed left mine a drifted to our entwined hands. I started to let go, but I stopped when I felt him grip my hands tighter. He pulled me close, and whispered in my ear, "Shhh… It's ok _amore mio_ I understand I'll wait another century if I have to."

I smiled and held him closer. "Thank you." I whispered.

He pulled back and smiled softly. "But all the same, you're still engaged to me. Your still my fiancée, Ashi."

I smiled.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He laughed. "Well as much as I love seeing you without your shirt. Maybe, you should put one on." He teased. I mock glared before I walked over to his dresser and pulled out one of his back shirts, of many, and put it on. I felt a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves from behind me around my waist. "_Bella_." He mumbled.

I smiled and leaned back into his chest. "_Amore mio_, tomorrow can we go hunting I haven't fed in days." I asked. "Of course you can, then after words I'm taking you shopping, for things, you're staying with me from now on." He replied. I gulped and jumped across the room.

"_Che c`e` che non va, amore mio_"

"I will not under any circumstances go shopping."

"Why?"

"It's evil. I rather be staked by Katherine, in the heart, again." I said before I ran out of the room and into my sisters room. "HIDE ME!" I yelled.

"What's wrong we thought you'll be happy to be with your fiancée again."

"I am, but he said the evil word."

"Katherine?"

"Stake?"

"Shopping?" Everyone looked at J-Rey when she said the word. "What?" She shrugged. "We all know Ashi hates shopping." My other sisters shrugged but laughed non-the less.

"True."

Damon rushed into the room. I gulped. "GRAB HER!" he yelled before he lunged for me, with my sisters joining him. "EEP!" I yelped before I dodged them and ran out of the room and into the hallway, only to crash into Stefan during my escape.

"Stefan you have to hide me."

"Why what's wrong?"

"Damon wants to bring me shopping tomorrow."

Stefan laughed.

"God damn it Stefan. It's not funny, I hate shopping."

"Oh god, yes it's funny."

"STEFAN GRAB HER!" I heard Damon's voice yell.

I scream, and tried to run away again, only to have Stefan grab me around the waist, sling me over his shoulder and wait for Damon to get me. "Stefan please, put me down. Please don't do this; he wants to bring me shopping. Shopping! Something humans do. Please Stefan." I begged. "Too late." Was all I got for a reply before Damon took me from shoulder. I pouted.

"Thank you Stefan."

"You're welcome."

I turned to Damon. I won't go shopping with you. I refuse to. I refuse." I said angrily. Damon looked at me. "Oh you will, and you have no say, whatsoever, _amore mio_." He replied acting all smug. I snarled. "I will not go somewhere humans go for stupid girly clothes. I refuse to look like an _idiota_."

Damon gently looked at me. "Come on love. Please."

I sighed. How do I say no to a face like that? "Fine I will… But on one condition only." I said giving in. "What? _Amore mio, qualcosa_." He said softly, holding me close. "My sisters have to come. All the stuff we brought with us. Is all we have everything else was burned in the fire that consumed our house." I said softly looking everywhere besides Damon's face.

Damon pulled back quickly making me look at him in surprise. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN FIRE! ARE YOU OK? DID YOU GET HURT? WERE YOU IN IT? WHO DID IT?" Damon said his voice raising to a yell with every word.

"DAMON!" I yelled. He stopped and looked at me with concern. I sighed, _'I walked right into this one, didn't I.'_ I thought. "No. We're fine. We weren't in the fire, and we didn't get hurt. We went out hunting; when we came back our house was on fire. We dug out our emergency bags we keep buried just in case. So we decided to return to Mystic Falls, we were surprised to see you. I didn't know Katherine changed you guys. As much as I hate her, I'm glad she changed you both." I said softly holding him close.

I yawned and looked at him sleepily. "_Amore mio, latto io sonno adesso_?" I laid my head on his chest. "Of course love." He said softly, wrapping my arms around his neck and picking me up bridal style. I sighed, and slowly closed my eyes. I felt him put me down softly on the bed, and tucked me in. He slowly got in bed besides me and pulled me close. I snuggled next to him, laying my head on his chest. A soft kiss on my forehead was all it took before I fell fast asleep, most of the night. Not noticing a pair of cold brown eyes us sleep.

'_I told her to stay away from him. He will be mine again. He will forget her again, just like last time… But how to get rid of her.'_

Italian Words to know:

Amore Mio-My Love

Bella- Beautiful

Che c`e` che non von, amore mio- What's wrong, my love?

Idiota- Idiot

Qualcosa- Anything

Tatto io sonno adesso- Can I sleep now?

**Sorry for taking to long to update we have CST'S all month and it's a killer. I'm going to try my best to update as soon as I can. Please read and review tell me what you think. (*THIS IS NOT A DAMON AND ELENA STORY, EVEN THOU GH IN MY OPINION DEMON AND ELENA BELONG TOGETHER I JUST WANTED TO WRITE A STORY WERE I GET DEMON INSTEAD BUT IF YOU WANT A DEMON AND ELENA STORY TELL ME AND I CAN WRITE ONE TO. Thank you.*) I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES**


	3. Predator and Prey

Chapter 3 Predator and Prey

~Normal P.O.V~

Ashi woke up with a start, with a pair of strong arms around her waist. _'Something's wrong.'_ Ashi slowly sat up and looked over Damon's shoulder to see the time. When she looked at the clock it read 1:30 AM in bright read numbers. _'Something's definitely wrong, I woke up at 1:30 in the morning.'_ She thought to herself.

Five seconds passed before Ashi felt a burning sensation in her throat. She felt her face change a compelling feeling to bite into Damon's neck and drain him dry. _' I need to hunt I cant wait any longer.' _She shook her head for a second. She pushed the feeling back long enough to remove his arm around her waist and get out the door, but not before she turned and looked at Damon's sleeping body.

'_I wonder if anyone is out this late.'_ Ashi wondered in the middle of the forest.

'_No I cant hunt here. Damon does, if theirs to many killings theirs going to expect more Vampires here.'_ She thought. _'I'll go hunt in the next town over.'_ She took a look around the forest, making sure she's alone.

"The hunger is too strong, for me to wait to run to the next town, I'll have to use my power's," she silently muttered to herself. Taking another glance around, she disappeared.

Ashi crouched down on the branch hiding from view, but still able to see who passes by. She waited silently, and patiently, like a predator for its prey. Five minutes passed before she saw two men coming her way_. 'Oh… two handsome men coming my way, to feed me how lovely.'_ She thought with a smirk. _'But Damon's still sexier.'_ She took a deep breath. The smell of alcohol hit her nose, making her grin. _'Lovely,'_ she smirked _'no one will miss them for sure.'_ She took another deep breath. _'Self-loathing. Even better.'_

She stayed crouching down patiently for the two to come closer. When they came close enough, she jumped behind second man, knocking him unconscious, before moving in front of the first man. She put on her vampire face and bared her pearly white fangs to him. Only to change back when she saw it was Damon.

"Damon…" she whispers softly. He stayed silent, but nodded his head to tell her he heard her. "What are you doing here? I thought you were at home sleeping?" Ashi asked. " I awoke when you moved amore mio." Damon said softly. A look of disappointment in her, showed on his handsome face. Ashi looked at the ground sadly. " Mi dispiace, amore mio. I wont do it again." When Damon raised his hand to go grab her cheek she flinched. She silently prayed that he didn't notice. When he softly grabbed her chin to gently make her look at him, it seemed like he didn't.

"I'm not mad at you love, I'm just disappointed that you wouldn't bring me along for the fun. " Damon said softly, sending chills down her spine. She laughed. "Go get your prey then. Bring another one for me please. I am going to need another one besides him." She said pointing to the unconscious man on the ground. He nodded, and kissed her tenderly on the forehead, before he left to get their prey for the night. Ashi looked at the unconscious man on the ground before she bit his necked and drained him of his blood. Killing him, without any remorse.

Ashi picked up the body and hid it in the woods. When she stepped out of the woods, Damon was standing there with her prey. She stopped at the edge of the forest she had a horrible feeling. She sniffed the air, both humans smelled of drugs and sex but one human smelt of something familiar. But what was it. Then it clicked. _'Shit vervain.'_

"Damon no! Don't feed from the blonde she has vervain in her system. She's a witch." She warned.

Damon pushed the witch away, and looked at Ashi curiously. " How do you know?" he asked. She gulped and tapped her fingers nervously on her leg. " I can smell the vervain in her and sense she's a witch." She finally answered. Her facial expression looked guilty. His eyes sparkled.

"Oh. I get it now, your playing jokes on me." Damon replied as he brought the human closer to him. Ashi growled in annoyance, she wasn't joking with him or lying. With her powers she would know for sure. Ashi appeared next to Damon, with saying a silent prayer for him to not find out she threw him into a tree and bit the witches neck a within three seconds. She tasted the vervain, but to keep up appearances she pretended it affected her. She drained the witch before she took a deep unnecessary breath before she pretended to collapse gasping for air. Damon rushed to her side.

"Ashi are you ok? My love, speak to me. Why did you do it?" Ashi sighed. She spent five minutes in his arms before she stood up and turned her back to him. Looking over her shoulder she told him "Hurry and feed, so I can dispose of the bodies." He nodded and turned to the remaining human, but not before he gave her a lingering look. Seconds later Damon was done and dumped the body on top of the rest.

Ashi grabbed all three bodies, picked them up without a grunt and ran deep into the forest by a hiking trail and tossed the bodies on the forest floor. She worked quickly making it look exactly like a hiking animal attack. She ran to the next state grabbed 3 hungry wolves put them down gently next to the bodies all within 10 minutes.

She stood back and watched the wolves eat. A slight smile found its way to her lips. "Fabulous if I do say so myself." A pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist from behind, resting on her flat tone stomach. "I know you are." They whispered in her ear before nuzzling her neck. Ashi sighed but laughed softly anyway. "Come on Damon. Let's go home now."

Ashi said as she got out of Damon's grip. She pulled out her cellphone from her short pocket and checked the time. "Its three O' clock in the morning, I'm going back to bed and your coming with me weather you like it or not." Damon laughed.

"Still not a morning person, I'm guessing?"

"Yep, so to bad let's go." Ashi said literally dragging him all the way back home.

When Ashi and Damon returned everyone was still asleep. Not wanting to wake up anyone they jumped onto Damon's bedroom balcony. Damon made his way to the bed; he sat up his back resting on the massive amount of pillow's he owns. Waiting for Ashi to join him. Instead Ashi stayed at the balcony and leaned against the railing watching the forest with deep thought. Damon stayed on the bed watching Ashi from where he sat. He say Ashi close her eyes as the wind blew through her hair, making it fly around her slender frame.

Damon took this time to really see the women she became since 1863. Back then Ashi went by the name Jessa. She had long black hair the looked blue when she played in the sun; her hair was always in a bun. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of light brown, whenever you saw them you can get lost in them; her eyes were always so warm and cheerful. She always used to wear beautiful dresses that always complemented her body wonderfully. Jessa was always laughing, smiling, and spending her time making others laugh and smile to. Always helping anyone she could. But Jessa was really, really stubborn. She always did what she thought best not what others tell her, when she said 'no' she really meant 'no' nothing changed her mind. But she also smiled all the time it was contagious.

She's no longer Jessa but Ashi. Her long black, blue hair is now stained with red strikes flowed down her back ending just under her butt with a layered look to it. Her once light brown eyes are now dark brown almost black, with a dark, cold evil look. Her clothes now consist of skinny jeans, baggy pants and black or red shirts. She no longer laughed, smiled, or jokes around. Her face is cold, with a serious expression. She's always tensed never relaxed. This girl is no longer Jessa Marie Patience he knew in 1863, She's Ashi Taishou here in 2010. And Damon vowed he'd get his Jessa back, if it were the last thing he'll do.

A lock of red hair filled his vision. "Damon are you alright. You're really quite and staring at me. I mean I know I'm sexy and all that but still. You don't have to stare for 10 minutes straight you know." Ashi said with a slight smirk on her face, doing Damon's famous eye thing. Damon smiled and chuckled softly and grabbed the lock of hair and softly held it. "As much as I loved your black hair before, you look even more beautiful and sexy then ever, if even possible, with the red strikes in it. Damon said softly as he kissed the lock of hair before he let it go. Ashi's expression softened at his words. Her eyes going a shade lighter if only for a second. "Grazie." Ashi whispered smiling softly. She kissed him softly on the cheek, before she made her way to her side of the bed, sitting down next to him. Minutes passed, it seemed like hours. No words were spoken silence filled the air instead; thinking.

"Ashi… can I ask you a question."

"hummm…"

"What did you do over the century and a haf?" Damon asked softly.

"Of course, but were should I start?" She pondered.

"How about when Katherine threatened you to leave Mystic Falls?"

Ashi flinched but it went unnoticed by Damon. "Alirght." She sighed.

"Before I tell you. Your going to let me know what Katherine told you after I left."

"Katherine told me that you found someone better then me and left with him. But when I told father about that he didn't believe me. He just told me to stay away from Katherine."

"Good he warned you. I told him Katherine was a vampire and that she turned you to make me stay away from you. I told him I was leaving it wasn't safe for me to be with you. He reluctly agreed with me and let me leave." She smiled at the memory. "But what Katherine told you was what she was planning on doing with you. She plays with any man just to get what she wants she doesn't care for feelings. When she gets tired of one she just goes to the next one without regard to the previous feelings. What she told you was what she was planning on doing with you and Stefan. She made me leave because she didn't want competition with your feelings Katherine Perice does not share. Her plan was to use you then turn you and leave, to get a new toy. She was never in the tomb to begin with. Ashi growled out angerly.

Damon laid there quietly, while softly stroking Ashi's hair. Ashi sighed and moved to lay down and turned away from Damon so she was no longer facing him and closed her eyes. Damon looked at her sadly, a frown forming on his handsome face. 'Why do I always upset the ones I love. I still Love Ashi after a century and a half. But I feel about Katherine? Its just confusing. But she made Jessa leave. She turned her without asking. I bet katherines the reason why the Jessa I knew is gone and how come Ashi took her place. But why cant I bring myself to hate her. I want to but I cant. Why?' he thought. He leaned over and gave Ashi a gently kiss on the forehead before he moved to lay on his side and went to sleep. Little did he know Ashi was awake and heard his every thought.

All of a sudden she shivered and grabbed her neck. He's here!


	4. Author note again, i am sooo sorry!

**A/N:**

**I totally hate that I'm doing this, cause i hate it when people do this, but i cant write this story anymore. I started College and i'm taking a writing class, so for that class i have to write a novel as my homework, well its another fanfiction Called Nephilim, and i have chapter one posted right now if anyone wants to read it. so this story is on hold for now... I am soooo sorry i hate it when other people do this and its a shame that i am doing it to. Nephilim will be updated regularly somewhat, if you guys want to read. I will continue this story i actually have 4 more chapters written, but i dont have the time to type it up, edit it and post it with the homework i have to do. I am really sorry. As soon as i find time i will continue it i promise, in the mean time please read Nephilim and give me your thoughts, i promise you that story will be updated as soon as my class mates curtic it and i fix the mistakes, as of right now chapter one of that story is gonna be fixed. please read it, and im sorry if you have any ideas for this story please send them to me and when i continue it i will try to use please, sorry again. Thank You! **


End file.
